No Ordinary Trainer
by Sora-Chan222
Summary: Jenna Edwards is the new girl in Hoenn. she thought it would be a bore, since she left her best friends in Johto and Kanto. She thought she'd hate Hoenn, but Steven Stone managed to change her mind. Steven Stone x OC. RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Moving In

No Ordinary Trainer  
(Steven Stone)  
Chapter 1: Moving In

"Dad...why did you feel the need to move us?"

"Oh come on, Jenna! Hoenn won't be that bad!"

I groaned "But you _know _how much I loved Johto! And Kanto before that!"

"Cheer up, sweetheart! You'll love it here!" dad smiled

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

Hi, my name is Jenna Edwards. I'm 16 years old and not a trainer. Hoenn will be the third region that I'll have lived in so far. You see, my Dad, James Edwards, is the reason I always move. He's been the 8th gym leader in Kanto, Johto, and now Hoenn. I never really had many friends, seeing as I moved around a lot. I only managed to earn three best friends that I will _never _ forget! In Kanto, I became friends with Blue Oak, and in Johto, friends with Lance Dylan, and Haley Adams.

(Author's Note: You know the first two. Haley is an OC)

God I missed those three…

"Alright-y then! Jenna, wake up! We're here!"

My eyes fluttered open, making me sit up.  
Huh…I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep.  
I pushed my mousy brown hair out of my eyes, and got out of the moving truck.

"Well, we're here!"

Dad and I were standing in front of a small, average sized house. Wow…it needed a paint job.

"Well, let's take a look inside. I assure you, the inside looks much better" said Dad

I said nothing, and followed dad inside our new house. Dad was right, the inside _did _look better.

"Living here won't be so bad, Jenny" said Dad, and then leaned close to my ear "_ and _this is a new opportunity for you to become a trainer!"

My poker face twitched.

Dad laughed "There we go! Now go check out you new room. It's upstairs"

I went up to my new room, and gasped when I saw it. The room was a gorgeous shade of emerald green with a matching green rug. Piles of boxes were scattered everywhere, and my bed with the emerald green sheets and pillows were barely visible from all the boxes.

"Well? What do you think?"

"eek!"

"I'm sorry," laughed Dad "did I scare you?"

I said nothing, and set my bag on my bed. I laughed a little, suddenly noticing that the whole room matched the color of my eyes—emerald green.

"I like it. I think I can...manage"

"Great" Dad smiled "your clock is new as well, and you need to set it." He scanned the room "I hope you don't mind the boxes, I told the movers that you'd want to unpack yourself"

I nodded, he was right.

"Well…I need to get to the gym. There's a set of keys on the kitchen table for you." said Dad "why don't you go explore the town? And introduce yourself to the Birches while you're at it"

I blinked.

"You know, my friend Professor Birch? He's the one who saved this place for us!"

He looked like he was in a hurry to be off, so with a quick hug and a wave goodbye, he took off for Sootopolis City.  
I sighed and sank into the green beanbag chair in my room. I wondered to myself about why we didn't move to Sootopolis to be close to the gym. Eh, I dunno how an adult's mind works…  
After about 10 minutes, I decided to set my clock and start unpacking.  
But only after setting my clock, I looked out the window and saw how gorgeous it was outside. I figured it was too pretty of a day to spend it inside unpacking. So I went downstairs and grabbed the keys that dad left me, and locked the doors once I was outside.  
I decided to go say hi to my new neighbors, the Birches.  
I walked next door to their place and knocked on the door. A tall light brown haired woman answered the door.

"Um, hi. I'm, um, Jenna Edwards. James' kid"

"Oh, hello!" she smiled "I'm Maggie, Professor Birch's wife!"

She led me into her home, still smiling like crazy.

"Our son, Brendan, is upstairs in his room. You should go meet him" smiled Mrs. Birch

I nodded, and disappeared upstairs. I knocked on a door that had the name "Brendan" on it.

"Oh, um, hi neighbor" I said, blushing at my stupidity

Brendan had white hair—obviously dyed—and I could see some of his black roots. He had green eyes—unlike his mother, who had honey brown eyes—but they were a different shade than mine. Mine were an emerald green, while his were more like a leafy green. His white hair was pulled back with a black headband on his forehead. He wore all black, except for the random red that was on his clothes. I was pretty sure that he was the only one that could pull off this style.

"You James Edward's kid?" he asked

I nodded, and he groaned a little.

"When I heard that the new gym leader and his kid moved in next door, I figured you'd be a boy" he sighed "Guys are much stronger than girls when it comes to battling."

I glared at him. Why that sexist pig! Who did he think he was?  
Brendan looked me up and down, and then smirked.

"But you know…you're pretty hot"

I was so tempted to slap this kid…

"So what Pokemon do you have?"

"Well…I actually—"

"You don't have any Pokemon? Do you want me to catch you one?" he asked

My eyes lit up, but then dulled again when he said he had to go help his dad with something.

"Oh, wait!" he said, before he left "I didn't catch your name"

"Jenna" I replied

"Well see ya!"

He dashed off, leaving me alone in his black and red room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was now outside, kicking a rock around the town.

"help!"

I jumped when I heard a little girl's scream.

"What's the matter?" I asked, running to her

"There's a scary Pokemon chasing someone out there!"

I looked at the small group of six year olds. I was the oldest one here. I had to go…  
I cautiously walked into the area. It seemed quiet…_ too _quiet…

"get away, get away!"

I noticed a man with dark brown hair and a white coat struggling to stay in a nearby tree.  
A small grey and black Pokemon was barking and jumping up and down, trying to get to the man. The man spotted me.

"Oh! M-M-Miss! th-there's p-pokeballs i-in my bag! Help m-me!"

I ran over to a yellow bag and spotted three pokeballs. Which one to choose…

"HURRY!"

I grabbed the closest one to me and released it. A small red-orange bird like Pokemon was seen, once the white light vanished.

"tor! Chic, chic, tor!"

"That's a Torchic! Tell it to scratch!" yelled the man

"um, torchic! Scratch!" I yelled

"chic!"

The torchic attacked, and caused the Pokemon to faint.

"Thank you!" the man said, getting down from the tree

"um, no problem" I said

"Tor!"

The small Torchic jumped into my arms and chirped happily at me.

"Looks like someone likes you" the man laughed "So, miss, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jenna Edwards"

The man smiled "oh! I'm Professor Birch, a pretty good friend of your dad"

After we walked back to the lab, he said that I could have the Torchic that was in my arms.

"Seriously?" I said, my eyes lighting up

"Well you don't have any Pokemon, right?" he didn't wait for me to answer "So yes, you can keep that Torchic."

"Alright!" I cheered "Wait…how can I tell what gender—"

" This one is female. Females are more affectionate than males" explained Professor Birch

He gave me a red gadget called a Pokedex, and told me that Brendan was in route 103 and that I should go see him.  
I nodded, and ran out of the lab.  
This day suddenly went from me moving in, to me becoming a trainer! Hoenn might not be so bad after all…


	2. First Sight

"Chic!"

Torchic jumped out of my arms and scratched at a nearby Pokemon.

"Oi, Torchic! It wasn't bugging us! Don't be mean."

Torchic chirped, and continued walking beside me.

"Wurm, ple, ple!"

"Ah! The hell is that…?" I asked "um, Torchic! Scratch!"

Torchic scratched the worm Pokemon, and after that it got shot with some white sticky substance.

"What…the bloody hell is that?" I said between laughs, as I watched Torchic peck at the goo on her body

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my Pokedex.

"Aha! There's the little bugger…" I muttered

_Wurmple, the worm Pokemon. It sticks to branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes. _

"Well…that explains it" I said, watching Wurmple take off into the grass

I took in Torchic's look and couldn't help but laugh. She still hadn't gotten the string shot off!

"Here, let me help" I said, in between giggles

After finally getting the string shot off, Torchic walked at a faster place than me, obviously mad that I had laughed at her.

When we finally reached Oldale Town, I sighed in relief. Torchic had battled so many wurmples one after another! She seemed like she needed to get to the Pokemon center.

"Hey Torchic, let me carry you. You seem tired"

She didn't object, and jumped into my open arms. As we grew nearer to the Center, I noticed a crowd growing around the Poke Mart.

"Mind if we check it out?"

She only chirped, as if saying "fine, go ahead…"

Seeing as I didn't like crowds, I stood a bit away, but I was still close enough to see what was going on.  
Someone caught my eye, and I glanced at them.  
The person had spiky silver hair that was sticking up all over the place. He had on a long sleeved black blazer that had purple zigzags on it. Underneath was a white shirt—which you could only see a little of—and a bright red scarf thing tucked in his shirt. He was also wearing metal cuffs on his arms, and a pair of black pants to match the outfit.  
But what really caught me were those eyes! Oh those eyes! They were a gorgeous shade of silver that almost resembled the moon. I watched them survey the table, till the silver eyes turned and glanced at me! I blushed, and kept staring at him until Torchic pecked my arm, making me look down. I glanced up again, but once I saw those moonlight-silver eyes still staring at me, I bushed furiously and looked down again.

"Chic! Torchic, tor!"

"Alright, alright…I'll get you to the Pokemon Center…" I mumbled to her

I walked away, even though part of me wanted to stay there and continue staring into those gorgeous eyes. I felt those eyes burning a hole in my back as I left.

~~~Steven's P.O.V.~~~

_"Aha! There it is!"_

I dug a Leaf Stone out from the ground and pocketed it. As I exited the forest, I saw some promotion going on at the Oldale poke Mart.  
I thought it might have something to do with dad, so I went and checked it out. I stayed near the back of the crowd, hoping I would not get noticed by any fangirls.  
But as I was watching the Poke Mart employees set up all their new products, someone caught my blind spot. I shifted uncomfortably. They were staring at me. I prayed it was not a fangirl.  
I glanced over at the person and silently gasped. It was a teenage girl. She had poofy brown hair, with these gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes hidden beneath her hair. She was skinny, and had a—dare I say it?—drop dead gorgeous body. This girl, whoever she was, she was absolutely beautiful!  
She saw me staring at her, and blushed. Her emerald eyes did not leave my own silver ones, until the Torchic she was holding in her arms pecked her. She jumped, and that caused her to look down in embarrassment. I saw her emerald orbs look up at me from underneath her curtain of brown hair. Seeing me still staring at her, she blushed furiously and looked down again.

"Chic! Torchic, tor!"

The girl's Torchic pecked at her arm again. The girl muttered something to it, and then headed off to the Pokemon Center.  
I really hoped I would see that beautiful girl again.


	3. Meeting Steven

''Here you are, Miss. Your Torchic is as good as new!'' Smiled the Oldale Nurse Joy

''Thank you very much!'' I said

''Chic~'' Torchic chirped

I exited the Oldale Town Pokemon Center and headed north to Route 103.

~*~

It's been about 30 minutes since I saw that guy at the Poke Mart, and those eyes still haunted my mind.

''Torchic, tor!''

''What is it, baby?'' I asked her

''chic, chic, chic!''

She chirped, and stretched her beak out a bit. I think she was trying to point to something or someone.

She was ''pointing'' at a guy wearing black with white hair. It was Brendan.

''Hey neighbor!'' I shouted

Brendan jumped, and then turned around.

''oh, hey Jenna'' he said ''oh, hey! Dad gave you a Pokemon!''

''yup!'' I said, smiling proudly

I explained the story about me helping Professor Birch.

''God'' Brendan sighed ''my Dad can be such a wimp...''

I laughed, and Torchic made a number of chirps, which made it sound like she was laughing as well.

''So, how would you like to battle?''

I glanced at Torchic ''Um, I don't think she's ready-''

''Awww'' cooed Brendan ''Jenny doesn't wanna battle me!''

I glared at Brendan. He was such an ass.

''Fine!'' I growled ''I'll battle!''

People that were here to look at the lake turned and looked at us. And one of those people just happened to be the guy with silver hair and eyes.  
I blushed, but shook it away.

''Alright, Jenna,'' said Brendan ''here we go!''

He released his pokemon, and a small blue pokemon appeared.

My stomach dropped when I realized what type it was. water.

''scared yet?'' smirked Brendan

''ha!'' I scoffed ''you wish!''

''Mudkip, tackle!'' Hollered Brendan

''Quick, dodge it!''

Torchic dodged the attack with ease.

''scratch!''

''Try to dodge!'' Brendan yelled

his mudkip didn't dodge quickly enough, and my torchic's attack nailed its target.

''warer gun!''

I yelped as mudkip recovered and shot torchic with the water gun straight to the face.

''torchic!'' I cried

Brendan smirked ''give up yet?''

I scanned the crowed of people that were watching my battle.

My eyes landed on a pair of silver ones. I searched them, looking for an answer. But I just barely saw his mouth move.

_Speed Advantage _

My eyes lit up, and I turned back to the battle.

''Torchic! Quick attack!''

''chic!''

Torchic hit mudkip with the quick attack, making it stagger back.

Brendan's eyes widened, and then yelled ''water gun!''

''quick attack'' I said, lazily

Torchic finished the battle, and then chirped happily for her victory.

''Damn...'' Brendan said, returning mudkip to its pokeball ''you're pretty good, Edwards''

''Thank you,'' I said, as Torchic jumped into my arms ''you too''

''As a reward for your victory...here''

Brendan put five pokeballs into my hands.

''It's way more fun to have more pokemon!'' He smiled

With a wave goodbye, Brendan headed off for the Oldale Pokemon Center.

''you ok, baby?'' I asked my Torchic ''that water gun was a critical hit!''

''Tor!'' She called, as if she was saying that she was fine, and that I didn't need to worry.

I petted the mess of feathers on her head, then looked up. My face instantly turned red.  
oh god. He was walking towards me.

''Hello'' said the silver haired teen

''Hi'' I breathed, my face getting hotter

''you battled well.'' He said ''how long have you been training for?''

''Thanks. And I, um, just started today''

''really?'' He asked ''you're pretty good for a trainer that new!''

I blushed ''oh come on, I'm crap! I should be thanking _you _for helping me out, out there''

He smiled ''what? I didn't do anything'' he said, playing dumb ''well at least you knew about advantages. I've seen plenty of people fail for having only one type''

I laughed ''Yeah, that's like my Dad. He only uses Ice types. He's the new leader in Sootopolis''

This seemed to have peaked the silver eyed teen's interest. ''James Edwards?''

I nodded ''yeah, that's him''

''You know, I never got your name. I'm Steven'' he said, holding out his hand for me to take

I blushed ''Jenna...'' I said, taking his hand

''So, what's you next plan?'' Steven asked

''I, um, plan on challenging the gyms'' I said

''cool'' he smiled

I picked up my bag, and Steven and I walked to the Pokemon Center.  
But as we got close, I heard a yelp, and then felt a sudden throbbing in my leg.

''wh-what happened?'' I asked

''Well...you stepped on a poochyena's tail. It got mad at you...so it bit your leg.'' Steven explained

I looked down at my throbbing leg. There were teeth marks on my leg, and blood leaking out of it. I winced as I tried to move.

''Careful'' he whispered ''It used poison fang when it bit you. Don't move around too much''

I nodded, and Torchic cooed, trying to cheer me up.

''We should get you to the center...''

''how?'' I asked, suddenly feeling faint ''you told me not to move''

''um...I'll have to carry you'' he blushed

I blushed at his words.

''Jenna? Are you alright?'' Asked Steven ''you're getting really pale!''

I didn't hear him. I didn't hear anything. I just saw darkness.

~*~

''oh thank god you're awake!''

I sat up, wondering where I was.

''you looked confused. You're in the Pokemon Center.''

I looked over and saw Dad in a chair next to the bed I was lying on.

I rewound my memory. That's right...I got poisoned by that poochyena...

''So I hear you met Steven!'' Dad smiled

''oh, yeah I did. He seemed really nice'' I said ''How do you know him?''

Dad held back a laugh ''are you serious? He's the bloody Pokemon League Champion! Steven Stone!''

My mouth dropped ''are...are you serious?''

Dad nodded, and then I remembered something.

''Where's Torchic?''

''whoa, whoa! Calm down, Jenny! She's right there'' Dad said, pointing to the pokeball on my bed side table

I let out a sigh of relief as I set her out of the pokeball.

''Torchic, tor!''

Torchic seemed upset to see where I was. I smiled and petted her many feathers on her head.

''So...is Steven still here?'' I asked

''Well...no. He's not here. He left after an hour or so after dropping you off.''

''...oh...'' I whispered

He hadn't stayed...he didn't wait for me to wake up...

''I'm leaving home'' I whispered

''what?''

''I said I'm leaving home! I'm taking the gym leader's challenge!''

I half expected Dad to laugh at me. But he didn't. He just grinned.

''that's great, Jenna! It's about time!''

''well, I need to leave now. Bye Dad''

I left Oldale Town with my bow bandaged, throbbing leg, and headed off for Petalburg.

Steven's P.O.V.

_ I sat on the beach of Mosdeep, staring at the ocean. I hoped that Jenna would be alright. After I dropped her off at the Center, I stayed there as long as I could before I got a call and had to leave. I told James to call me when his daughter woke up, but he hasn't yet.  
Maybe she hasn't woken up yet...  
I shook the thought from my mind, and laid down on the beach.  
I just couldn't get her out of my mind! What was so different about her than any other girl I've met? _

Maybe because she's not some crazed, obsessed fangirl _my conscience told me_

I sighed, and agreed with my conscience

''She'll beat Roxanne...I know it'' I whispered, closing my eyes


	4. New Pokemon

When I finally reached Petalburg, I decided to go heal Torchic at the Pokemon Center. She had battled a lot of trainers and wild pokemon. My poor baby was tired and needed a rest.

''Come on, baby, we can go onto Petalburg Woods after th-OW!''

I was now on the ground in front of the Pokemon Center. Something ran into me, and I was rubbing my forehead-which was quickly turning red-with my hand.

''Chic!''

I opened my eyes to see what I had run into. A teen with green-ish hair, a white button up shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. And he was now being pecked to death by Torchic.

''Hey! Torchic, stop!'' I pleaded

''Tor~''

She hopped onto my shoulder, and then I stood up

''Are you ok?'' I asked, helping the teen male up

''Yeah, ow, I'm fine. Just a little sore from you torchic'' he said, laughing a little ''oh, I'm Wally. And you are?''

''Jenna Edwards. Nice to meet you, Wally'' I said ''so do you have any Pokemon?'' I asked

Wally blushed ''well...um...no''

I smiled ''nothing to be ashamed of! I didn't have any pokemon till today! And I'm 16 for crying out loud!'' I laughed

Wally and I talked for awhile, till I decided I'd help the poor guy catch is first pokemon. Besides, he seemed like a nice guy.

''Really? You mean you'll help?'' Wally asked with excitement in his voice

I nodded ''Course I will!''

He hugged me ''oh thank you Jenna! Thank you, thank you!''

I sweatdropped ''sure...no problem...''

~*~

About 30 minutes have passed since I said I would help Wally. I checked my watch and saw that it said 8:45 pm.

I rubbed my eyes ''damn I'm getting tired...''

''Why don't you go book a room at the Center? Or better yet, you could spend the night at my paren't place'' Wally offered

I shook my head ''no that you, Wally. I said I'd help you catch a pokemon, and I will! And, I plan on getting to Rustboro tonight, anyway'' I said

Wally grinned ''alright, then! Let's get back to looking!''

After another 10 minutes, I spotted something.

''Hey, Wally, how about that?''

The pokemon was small and white. It had a green helmet like thing, with two red/pink horns on its head.

''Yeah!'' Wally said ''But...how would I weaken it?''

''No worrys, I got this covered'' I grinned ''Torchic, use scratch!''

''Chic!''

Torchic used scratch on the pokemon that my pokedex called a ''ralts''. Wally pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the ralts.

''ral!''

Ralts broke free, making Wally groan.

''just try again'' I said

He nodded, and this time when he threw the ball, it stayed in.

''Alright!'' Wally said, picking up the ralts ''I got a ralts!''

''Good job, Wally!'' I smiled

Wally suddenly hugged me, making me blush.

''wh-what was that for?'' I asked

''j-just for helping me out...'' Wally blushed

I grinned ''no problem''

I looked at my watch and mentally cursed at what time it was; 9pm

''I really need to get going, Wally. I am determined to get to Rustboro before I got some sleep.''

''um, alright then! See you again sometime?'' He asked

''yeah, of course!'' I smiled

''chic, torchic, tor!'' Torchic squawked at me

''ok, I'm going!''

''bye Jenna'' Wally waved

I waved back ''see ya, Wally!''

Wally and I went our seperate ways, and I stopped when a pokemon was blocking my way.

''ok, let's see...'' I looked through my Pokedex ''Aha! So this is a Wingull! Water and flying type...nice'' I smirked ''ok, babe, ready for a new friend?''

Torchic chirped, and jumped out of my arms.

''quick attack!'' I ordered ''then follow up with scratch!''

''tor!''

Torchic hit the wingull, making it use growl to lower torchic's attack level. it dodged the scratch, and then aimed a water gun at torchic's face.

''dodge! Then scratch!''

Torchic obeyed and landed the finishing move.

''now, go pokeball!''

I threw a pokeball at wingull and hit its head. Once it was captured in the red light, the ball started shaking. Once, twice, three times...and it stopped!

''awesome! I got a wingull!'' I grinned

''chic, chic, chic, tor!'' Torchic cheered

I let my new Wingull out of its ball. It glared at me, obviously mad that it was captured.

''aw, don't be like that!''

I got out a potion, and sprayed it on Wingull's back. It cawed, and then perched itself on my shoulder.

''so...you're male?''

Wingull cawed ''wing!''

I smiled at my new flying-water type and petted his head.

''ok, onward to Rustboro!''

''excuse me, Miss?''

I turned around and saw a man with brown hair, dark glasses, and a Hawaiian shirt.

''um...yes?'' I asked

''let me guess, from the way you're dressed, are you a Trainer?'' He asked

Before I could answer, he continued talking.

''well, maybe not. Your clothes aren't all that dirty. You're either a rookie trainer, or maybe you're just an ordinary kid.''

Um, did he not see wingull on my shoulder or Torchic in my arms?

''I'm roaming the land in search of talented trainers. I'm sorry to have taken your time.''

The guy left, and I just stood there.

''um, wow, what just happened?''

I shrugged, and continued on to Petalburg Woods.

~*~

''It's...kinda dark in here...'' I said

I was in Petalburg woods, trying to find my way out.

''ple...wurmple...''

''what was that?'' I asked, looked around

''gul! Wingull!''

''what is it, boy?''

He flew over to a bush, and cawed at me to come over. I walked over to the bush, and gasped at what I saw.

A wurmple was lying behind it, and it looked very weak.

''oh...you poor thing...'' I whispered

I dug through my bag and brought out two bottles.

''here...these will help you'' I said

I kneeled down to the wurmple and it backed away from me.

''I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry''

I sprayed a full heal on its back, and then sprayed a potion.

''There we go, all better'' I smiled

I got up and started walking away when I felt something on my leg, and working its way up.

''wurmple!''

''what?''

I looked on my un-occuppied shoulder and saw the wurmple I just healed.

''no, wurmple. You can't come with me''

I set it back down, but less than a minute later, i found him on my shoulder again.

''oh fine'' I sighed

I tapped him with the pokeball, and then watched as it stopped moving.

''alright-y! Already three pokemon...wow''

''um, Miss? Do you have a second?''

''eh?''

''you wouldn't happen to have a shroomish, would you? You see, they're my favorite pokemon...''

I took out my pokedex and looked through it.

''erm, nope, sorry. I haven't seen one yet'' I said

He sighed ''no, it's a-''

''geez! How long foes it take for you to come out of these woods?''

A man wearing baggy pants, a pirate top, and a bandana with a symbol on his head came out from behind a tree.

''who a-are you? What d-do you want?'' Asked the shroomish guy

''I'm here for those goods that you're carrying!''

The Shroomish guy hid behind me.

''y-you're a trainer, right? Please help!''

''a battle, eh? Then go, poochyena!'' Yelled the pirate person

Wingull cawed and hopped off my shoulder.

''eh? You wanna battle? Ok then!'' I grinned

''poochyena, tackle!''

''dodge and use water gun!''

Wingull dodged the tackled, and then spewed water at the poocheyena. It hit its mark, and then fought back by using a bite attack.

''wingull!'' I cried, as he fell ''can you use a supersonic attack on him please?''

''...gull!''

Wingull hit it wuth a supersonic, and then flew out of the way from an incoming bite attack.

''quick! Tackle!''

Poochyena didn't listen, and ran into a tree.

''tackle!'' The pirate person yelled

Poochyena managed to hit Wingull, knocking it out.

''no, wingull!'' I cried

''I'll just be taking those goods then...''

''Not. So. Fast.'' I growled

I took out a pokeball and released it.

''kick his ass, wurmple''

the guy laughed ''oh yeah! Like I'm really scared of bug!''

''poison sting''

''ple!''

Poochyena fainted, and then wurmple got shrouded in a white light.

''...eh?''

The light broke free, and a dark purple pokemon was where wurmple used to be.

''Cascoon!''

The pirate guy growled ''you lucked out this time!''

He ran away, and then the Shroomish guy walked over to me.

''Thank you so much!'' he said

''It was no problem''

''Here, this is for your wingull. It's a Max Revive''

He gave me a spray bottle, and I sprayed it on wingull's back.

''...wing...''

''oh thank god you're alright'' I whispered, hugging him close ''here, you need a rest''

I returned Wingull to his bull, and then returned my newly evolved Cascoon to his.

''Come on, let's get out of here''

Steven's P.O.V.

_I sighed ''wish I could be in Granite Cave right now...''_

It had flooded the night before, so the cave was filled with water at the moment.

''Hello?'' I asked, answering my ringing pokenav

''Steven, it's me''

''Oh, hi Dad. What is it?''

''I've just found out that the Devon Goods were almost stolen today in Petalburg Woods''

''I think I can guess by who...''

''Yes, by Team Aqua'' said Dad

''what did they want with it?'' I asked

''We're not sure yet. I'll get back to you on that''

''Alright then, bye Dad''

''Bye Son''

The call ended. It was a very short call, but they were always short when we talked.

I closed my eyes, and a pair of emerald eyes haunted my dreams that night.


End file.
